The Slytherin Swedes
by moonspell
Summary: Once upon a time there was three girls...blah. Seriously, three Swedish Mary Sues enters Hogwarts and cause chaos, repeatedly. WARNING: Contains 80's pop, a cheerleading Snape and wierd crushes...
1. Chapter One

The Slytherin Swedes

A/N:

Varg: Welcome to this splendid story that I have written. Well the others helped a little...But I did the most of it. This fic contents Mary Sues, so watch out!

Freddie: Well, well, let Varg get all the credit... it was not her idea if that's what you all think, unfortunately, I can not say that it was mine either but then again I was the inspiration to the very nice character Petra.

Varg: But I made Petra up!

Lövis:...Haha, she's not here! We can write something really evil...But we rather start the story. Here we go!

Sanne entered the dorm she shared with her two best friends, Sanna and Petra. Tossing her schoolbag aside, ignoring the sound of her inkbottle breaking. She could fix that later.

"Guess what?" The blonde who was slouching in an armchair looked up from the thick book she was currently engrossed in.

"You skived Transfiguration and got away with it?" Sanna guessed.

"No, I have detention!" Sanne beamed.

"Er...Great?"

"With Professor Snape!" Sanne explained and almost blushed. Almost.

"Oh," Sanna said knowingly, her friend had a fatal crush on the not very nice Potions Master.

"Where's Petra?" Sanne looked around expecting their friend to pop up from somewhere, shouting "Surprise!"

"Quidditch practice," her friend answered and tossed away the book. She rose and sauntered over to the tall mirror eyeing her reflection. She had blonde hair reaching her elbows, framing a round face with blue eyes. She was the image of innocence but in fact she was quite the opposite. All the teachers loved their rather new student except for maybe professor Lane. She had even managed to wrap the angry caretaker, Filch, around her finger.

Sanna didn't usually hang around the mirror that was Petra's spot. Smirking at the thought of her rather narcissistic friend she brushed off her robes and adjusted the gleaming prefect badge fastened on her black school robes.

"So what are you going to wear?" She turned to her brown-haired friend. Sanne was petite with deep brown eyes and dark brown hair to her shoulders. Sanne looked thoughtful before walking towards the wardrobe the trio shared. They couldn't have each other's clothes, they were very different in sizes and heights but they still shared since Petra had managed to blow hers up with an explosion charm and Sanna wanted hers as a bookcase.

After a lot of discussion the two girls settled for a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink vest that, as Sanna put it, it couldn't have been the fabric causing the prize. And the black school robes over to get the right casual feeling to it.

"Hi people!" A dirty and sweaty Petra in her quidditch robes greeted them from the doorway.

"The new password for the prefects bathroom is "duty above all"," Sanne enlightened the tall girl in the doorway. She wasn't particularly fond of quidditch; it was far too dirty and smelly. She only went to the quidditch matches to cheer on Petra. And because Domenic Estrella was _hot_ on a broom.

Petra just made a face at Sanne before turning her attention to Sanna.

"Duty above all, huh? Like on the coins at home," Petra said raising her eyebrows (she had never been able to raise just one). Her blonde friend grinned.

"What? I had to come up with something mushy like everyone else! Bet I'm gonna be "Prefect of the Year" because of it. Besides Granger's was, Friendship. Christ, I thought I was going to throw up as she told us with that content face of hers. Bleh!" Sanne snickered and applied the finishing touches of lipgloss. None of them were fond of the Head Girl.

"Where are you going?" Petra asked curiously.

"Detention! Buh bye dahlings!" Rolling her eyes at Sanne's antics Sanna explained the brunette's behavior with one word, "Snape".

Petra nodded and grinning she started to search for her towel in the mess that covered the floor. The house elves came once a week but the three sixteen-year-old girls managed to get their room looking like a battlefield between the sessions. She found it and disappeared with a wave towards the prefect bathrooms.

Glancing at the clock Sanna noticed it was at least one hour before dinner would be served.

School had started a week ago and the new DADA teacher, Douglas Lane was driving her mad with his constant stupidity. Homework was piling steadily and the professors had begun to nag about the NEWTs. That they were going to take the _next_ year.

It was her second year at Hogwarts even if she was a 6th year student. She and her two friends had been transferred from their school in Sweden, Magi Institutet. They had been too qualified for the teachers in their own country and had been sent to Hogwarts. In times like this she missed her old school where she had known everything and hadn't needed to do homework for two years. She missed her parents and, miracles can happen, siblings.

But there were a lot of good things here at Hogwarts she comforted herself. Like living with your two best friends, the prefect bathrooms and the library. She went over to the window and rested her forehead against the smooth surface. But you had to wear the silly school uniforms. At least she looked less stupid than Petra and Sanne. The thought of them in the strict gray skirts and knee socks always cheered her up. She tugged at her tie to loosen it and thought about how weird it was that the whole trio had gotten into Slytherin. They were so very unlike each other and still they had gotten sorted into the same house...

_Sanna looked around seeing Petra clambering up from having fallen when the portkey had reached its destination. Sanne was holding an innocent looking flowerpot._

_"I guess we're here," Petra said looking towards the huge gates._

_"What the...?" Sanne said squinting towards the statues flanking the entrance. Sanna snorted disbelievingly, "It's winged hogs! I swear this school is nuts. I've read some English papers and they say that the headmaster is crazy. I'm actually starting to believe them"_

_"Oh, c'mon it can't be that bad. It could be fun going to a school where the headmaster is loony!" Petra said cheerily lifting her trunk._

_"Yeah, we might be having competitions like who can make the nicest mashed potatoes sculpture and learn how you whistle when you have twenty-five biscuits in your mouth and..." Sanna said in a singsong voice also lifting her bag. Together the trio continued their path towards their new lives. _

_Ten minutes later they stood inside a huge entrance hall gaping._

_"I might stand having a lunatic headmaster for this," Sanna breathed looking around. Petra just grinned and Sanne looked like she itched to open all the doors in the hall and peek in. Out of nothing something came flying towards them and hit Sanna in the head. A cackling laugh was heard and then Sanna's terrified scream, "I'm blue!" The well composed blonde...or now bluenette's high-pitched tone made both her friends burst out laughing. _

_"It's not funny!" Petra could only nod as she clutched her stomach watching her fuming friend that was totally blue. Her skin hair and clothes were a deep navy blue._

_"Well, at least you're not yellow or something. Blue is nice..." Sanne's comfort didn't help since she started laughing hysterically again._

_A man with deep brown hair in the most ridiculous haircut Sanna had ever seen progressed down the stairs. He wore glasses and his bottom lip was sticking out for some reason. _

_"Why are you blue?" He asked curiously._

_"Tell me where the sign saying, "tell all passing idiots your business" is and I'll tell you why I'm blue," Sanna retorted with a glare._

_"No need to be impolite! What's your name?"  
"If I was interested in your name I'd tell you mine." With that Sanna spun around and walked in the opposite direction of the man. Grabbing their friend's trunk Sanne and Petra hurried after still grinning maniacally. _

_They found their blue companion speaking to a stern looking witch with glasses. The woman drew her wand and Sanna turned back to her natural colour. Something Sanne thought was sad since she had found it highly amusing having a navy blue friend._

_"Are you coming? Professor McGonagall is going to show us the way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office." Sanna said sweetly and Petra's gaze immediately searched Professor McGonagall's face and true to her nature Sanna had already managed to get the stern witch joining her fanclub. Chatting lightly with the teacher Sanna and McGonagall went down the corridor. Pretending to puke Petra lifted the two trunks that were starting to get heavy, as the lightening charm was wearing off and she and Sanne followed down the corridor._

_They all stopped in front of a gargoyle and McGonagall whispered something sounding like Melt Marshmallows and the statue jumped away to reveal an entrance._

_Soon they stood inside an office. It was the most peculiar office they had ever seen with paintings of persons from different times eyes them curiously, whispering with one another. Shiny silver objects lie around making noises or sprouting smoke. But the most interesting about the room was its owner. He had a long white beard and a funny hat and blue eyes sparkled behind half-moon shaped glasses. It became clear the Headmaster Dumbledore was not a lunatic._

_"Welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you'll enjoy this castle as much as I do. You can hear the rules we have, tonight at dinner with the rest of the school, but we'll sort you into your house now. There are four, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Just put this hat on your head and it will put you where you belong." Sanna rose first and put the shabby garment on. She wanted to know what her friends would have to go through. Suddenly a voice spoke in her head and she answered or more like thought to its questions. After a while the hat called "Slytherin!" Loud enough to make the poor girl deaf._

_Sanne followed and also received a booming Slytherin as well as Petra._

_"It seems like you will have your own dorm since there already are four Slytherin girls in your year," Dumbledore smiled as the three girls grinned wickedly at each other._

Sanna returned to present as Petra stomped in.

"Honestly can't they snog somewhere else? I just had ten minutes when they left!" The tall girl wrenched her wet hair out with her towel and scowled.

"Why didn't you kick them out?"  
"It was Granger and Weasley," Petra sad sullenly and Sanna nodded. You didn't kick the Head boy and girl out, especially when you were not a prefect yourself. "Is Sanne coming?"

"She said she'd meet us at dinner." Sanna went towards the door before remembering that she had Prefect meeting after dinner.

"Shit! I'm not up to dealing with Granger and Weasley tonight!" As she gathered a notebook and pen Petra got to hear some words that the teachers would never believed had come from the sweet, hardworking and ambitious Sanna.

Lövis: See ya in a bit dahlings! (She's still not here but we know what she wants to say)

Don't forget to review, kittens! blows a kiss before disappearing


	2. Chapter Two

The Slytherin Swedes

A/N:

Varg: Ohh, new chapter! Here is more evidence that we actually are out of our minds!

Freddie: I think it is important to know that these characters are a bit exaggerated. But it is much more fun this way ;) and what film based on real people isn't?

Lövis: I'm so in love!

Varg: Great, Lövis…

"I _hate_ liver," Petra said and wrinkled her nose at the plate in front of her.

"No _kidding_," Sanne said and drew patterns in the sauce. Sanna was absently shoving the food into her mouth. Suddenly, totally out of the blue she said,

"I wonder if _Enlargio_ works on humans?"  
"Why don't you try," Petra said, clearly in a bad mood because of the liver.

"What's in it for me?"

"You can have my liver," Petra said in a bored tone.

"No way, I'm risking my reputation here!" Sanna exclaimed.

"I think it is because you don't dare," Sanne butted in.

"It's not!"  
"Alright, you can have my new Magnus Uggla single if you hit Abigail Arden's nose." Petra said eyeing the girl at the Gryffindor table. She had hated her since the day they had started.

"That's not very hard you know. It's just to aim at her face." Sanna answered thinking of Abigail's not very small nose.

"I know, but I want to see if it's anatomically possible to have a bigger nose than she already has."

"Five galleons you'll miss," Sanne said simply to encourage her friend into doing it.

"100 galleons," someone drawled behind them. They turned and faced Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince.

"It's Abigail Arden's nose we're talking about here," Sanna said with a raised eyebrow. She and the Malfoy had always enjoyed quarreling while Petra preferred _talking_ to him and Sanne didn't like him at all.

"50, then," he said with a shrug before sitting down beside Petra who inched closer. Sanna squinted towards the Gryffindor table.

"I hope you are feeling rich," she said before drawing her wand. Quietly she whispered "Enlargio," and red light crossed the hall before hitting Abigail Arden's large nose, that immediately started to swell.

Ronald Weasley rose and stumbled towards her. Sanna raised and reached the Gryffindor table by Ron's fifth failed attempt to get Abigail's nose back to normal. Starting to get worried because of the girl's trouble with breathing, Sanna snapped the right counter spell to the Head Boy. He finally managed and the nose returned to its formal state.

"Now it's small again," Ron breathed relieved.

"You think?" Sanna said, "At least it's back to normal. Would you like to see?" now turned to Abigail. "Here, I have a pocket mirror. Oh, I'm so sorry it doesn't seem to be large enough for your nose. Next time, I'll buy a figure mirror."

"Stop it, you..you.." Ron spluttered and the Head Girl appeared from behind him glaring at Sanna who smiled sweetly.

"You know you're getting really red in the face, it can't be good for your blood pressure." Sanne and Petra popped up behind Sanna.

"Is he crossed with you?" Petra asked with huge eyes.

"I don't know but he's really red in the face. Look, now he got a shade deeper!"

"Oh, bugger off!" Hermione snapped.

"What does bugger off mean?" Sanne asked Petra, looking confused.

"It means fuck off, Sanne" Petra answered her.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Sanne said cheerily to the Head Girl.

"Well, we're off then," Sanna said before pinching the angry Head Boy's cheek and straighten his tie, "See you at the meeting, Toodles!" The trio sauntered off, chatting happily.

"I swear she's as bad as Malfoy. All three of them are!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm booored, Petra!" Sanne whined fifteen minutes later as she and Petra were sitting in the Slytherin common room. Petra looked up from staring at the floor.

"Do something funny, then," she said and rolled her eyes.

"Like what?"

"Ummm, you can owl some of your dating contacts and tell them that the person that suits them best is Longbottom," Petra suggested, "that cheered you up last time you messed up at Snape's lesson."

Sanne was running a dating service at Hogwarts per owl post and paired people up. She paired everyone she didn't like together with the clumsy Gryffindor boy. Even other boys.

"No... I don't feel up to it. Can't we go and kidnap Sanna from the prefects meeting?"

"That's an idea! Let's go," Petra said and the girls excited the dark room.

Sanna sighed and smirked as she heard a soft snore beside her. Draco would be _mortified_ if someone told him that he snored.

This is awfully boring, she thought. The meeting had started half an hour ago and still they had just been able to not agree on what you would do if you met Peeves when you patrolled. She looked around which wasn't very funny since all the prefects sat by one long table facing the Head Boy and Girl. Behind them was a window high up at the wall showing the corridor outside or more correct, the wall of the corridor. All you could look at was the Head couple or the stone walls with the house emblems and flags around.

Almost groaning as it was decided to put the question to rest Sanna kicked the sleeping blonde beneath the table. She was not going to be bored alone.

Disoriented he looked up and Sanna smirked. "Good morning sunshine!" She whispered maliciously. Cursing under his breath and glaring he straightened up.

Apparently they had moved over to another question and a Hufflepuff fifth year prefect, Kenneth Robertson rose to say something.

"I think...eh..." His voice subsided and he stared somewhere over the heads of the Head prefects. Sanna looked over and had to clasp a hand over her mouth. On the window someone had written Get a life, Robertson in big glowing letters. The letters disappeared quickly and when the two Gryffindors turned there was just a window left to see.

"Is there a problem Mr. Robertson?" Granger asked. Nervously he shook his head and looked back down on his paper again.

"Like I said..." Sanna rapidly turned to the window and had to bite her lip. Sanne and Petra had pressed their faces against the glass and were squinting. Kenneth looked frightened and the Head girl looked concerned. Sanna signed at her friends to get down and they dodged making the Head couple once again facing a normal window.

By now all the prefects looked amused, shocked or upset. How did anyone dare to interrupt their important meeting? Except for Sanna who had slipped from her chair and was lying on the floor laughing.

"I think Ms. Sjögren is tired. Will you escort her to her dorm, Mr. Malfoy?" The ridiculous pronouncing of her name did nothing to stop her hysteria. The older Slytherin hauled her off the floor and led her out.

"You're nuts. Your friends are nuts. Are all people in Sweden nuts?" Draco said as he half led half carried the maniacally laughing girl.

"You bet," a voice answered him from behind and Petra accompanied by Sanne slipped out of a deserted classroom.

"Is it something wrong with her? I mean she's never like this..." Draco said eyeing the blonde wearily.

"Of course not. She's always like this on Mondays." Petra said casually and Sanne nodded.

"Last Monday she wouldn't stop until a quarter to twelve. Didn't help we cast a silencing charm on her she kept on laughing silently," Sanne enlightened him.

"What was it then?" Draco wondered, he'd love to know what kept you laughing for hours. Except for the Dream Team.

"She discovered that McGonagall has a moustache," Petra said assisting her friend.

"I have to check tomorrow," Draco said before hurrying off. The crazy happiness was making him nervous.

Two hours later

"You should have seen your faces!" Sanna managed before her giggles increased. A pillow hit her in the head, "Shut up will you!" Sanne looked up from her sketch of Professor Lane. It should have been Sanna's birthday present but it hadn't been finished. Checking her pink wristwatch she said, "ten minutes then we can go to sleep." Ten minutes later the perturbing giggles stopped and were replaced with soft snores.

"You know for once your actually right, Sanne," Petra said and let the light out. Sanne just snorted.

A/N2: Varg: Today it's my turn having the last note so...Do review! Toodles!

Freddie: Did you really think you would be down here all alone? I have to answer the review, duh...

TopazSoarhire: Thank you, I had no idea I was deep… since I did not write last chapter you will have to thank Varg (which means wolf in Swedish) for the good descriptions of us :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Slytherin Swedes

By

Varg

(and US!)

Er, right...

Let's pretend Freddie and Lövis helped.

(HEY!)

Chapter Three

A/N: For everyone who has crazy friends! It's wicked so let's celebrate with a new chapter! And usually I don't speak with so many exclamation marks!

"Professor Lane first thing in the morning makes me loose my appetite." Sanna stared at the food on the table.

Petra swallowed before saying, "Just think of someone else and you'll be fine." Grumpily Sanna packed two toasts in a napkin and shoved them down in her bag.

"I've got to go. If I'm one minute late he'll have my head. If he even knows the clock that's it."

"We come too. I don't want to miss a minute of his funny lesson," Sanne said cheerily dumping her spoon in her bowl of porridge making it splash over Malcolm Baddock who was sitting opposite her. "Sorry!" He just growled and Petra laughed evilly at his smudged robes. They left hurrying towards the classroom and entered, placing themselves in the middle of the room. The three of them had always disliked the DADA professor. Sanna because of his stupidity, Petra because of his dumbness and Sanne because he had a ridiculous haircut. They did their best to annoy him in any way they could.

Sanna, being on top of the class kept asking questions Prof. Lane couldn't answer, knowing the answers herself. Petra was not far after in grades kept asking _why_ is that and call the teacher foul names (Petra called everyone foul names, it was like nicknames to her but professor Lane was not used to it) and lost a lot of points that she and Sanna easily won back. Sanne on the opposite kept asking stupid questions enjoying how the teacher struggled to not be rude.

A new way of making the professor pissed was sending notes to each other in Swedish. Especially fun it was if he found them, which they made sure he did.

Now they were all sitting in the middle of his class stretched over the desks. Sanna had propped her head on her arm and dozed off. Petra rested her head on Sanna's shoulder sighing now and then and Sanne was doodling on her parchment.

"Sjögren!" Professor Lane called, already red in the face. Sanna looked up, her hair was standing up on one side and she had a red mark over her cheek where she had leaned it on her arm.

"Yes, Professor Lane?"

"You should take notes for the test like everyone else," Lane bellowed, Sanna's innocent behaviour was ticking him off.

"I already know everything you talk about, Professor Lane," Sanna said looking at the teacher with huge eyes. "It was my homework for today because I…_disturbed_ during last lesson," she said dryly. Petra and Sanne snickered. It amused them greatly that Lane couldn't give the prefect detention and had to give her ridiculous assignments (an essay of thousand words on the life cycle of a flobberworm, anyone?).

Professor Lane just stared at her and Petra thought it was best to interrupt. Not that this wasn't fun but Sanne was going to suffocate herself if she kept trying not to laugh.

"Professor, what's going to be our homework?" The answer made her wish she hadn't.

"One scroll on the grindylogg's eerie nature. _Due tomorrow_. Because we hadn't the time since Ms. Sjögren here disturbed once again." Everyone shot the blonde prefect burning looks.

"Terribly sorry, Professor."

"Stuff it, Ms. Sjögren!" Here Sanne had to disappear beneath her desk to not laugh the professor in the face.

"Why can't he have a normal haircut? And why does he have to be dense? And why does this have to be so easy? How am I supposed to get a scroll without copying the book? Grindyloggs are so boring." Petra fumed as they were sitting in the library, struggling with the essay about grindyloggs.

"Do you mind?" Sanne said irritably, "I'm trying to work."

"Yeah, right. Like you care." Sanna cut in. Her essay was already finished since she had the talent of writing very long unnecessary sentences making it look like facts. It had earned her good grades in almost every subject even if Petra's were even better. Now she was pouring over an arithmancy project swearing now and then.

"Someone remind me why we're taking arithmancy?"

"Because it's the only fun subject," Petra said and threw her third failed attempt of an essay at Sanne.

"The only good thing about arithmancy is that Professor Vector likes me and gives me good grades anyway," Sanna told her friends in a very good imitation of Professor Lane's lecturing voice.

"Sanna, everyone gives you good grades because they like you," Petra answered and rolled her eyes. Sanna shrugged,

"Well, I don't mind."

"How can you not care? How're you supposed to get a work if you keep not caring?"

"Well, they take people for their grades don't they? How are they supposed to know that I got my grades from being a bit clever and have the great luck of being born blonde and blue-eyed? Hmm?" Sanna wriggled her eyebrows and ducked from Petra's fourth attempt of an essay. Sanne sniggered and gave up the thought of getting anything done.

"So, sweeties, what's on the schedule for the weekend?"

"Quidditch."

"Reading."

Her friends answered in chorus.

"AHHH, don't be so boring! And predictable! Can't we do something fun for once?"

"Are you trying to make us join you at some detention, forget it!" Sanna declared and leaned back in the chair.

"What's fun about detention?" Sanne wrinkled her nose. "No, I mean like terrorizing people...like we used to."

"Well, it was some time ago...People might be starting to forget who we are..." Sanna leaned back further and her eyes lit up. "You know, girls, I think I know something to make our and everybody's weekend rather..._memorable_." Three minutes later the Slytherin trio left the library with a really scary light in their eyes.

Varg: Toodles! Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin Swedes

A/N: Long time no see…Varg has been lazy…Sorry!

"That would be all…" Sanna and Petra lowered their wands as Sanne entered the door carrying a pile of lumpy looking records.

"Are you finished with the spells?"

"We think so, Petra check the list" Sanna pushed some long blonde strands away from her face. Petra picked up a long parchment from one of the dusty desks and ran her finger along with it.

"Yep, it's all but we might have to re-do the antisoundproofspell in a few hours…"

"Did you know that it was a house-elf who invented that spell? His master was a marathon speaker and used to hold speeches for about twelve hours and people just put up a soundproofspell and went to sleep or played cards or something. So the house-elf made an antisoundproofspell for his master, who, of course, got the honour since it was before 1832 when the fact that house-elves possessed stronger powers than wizards was not acknowledged. It was actually..."

"Shut up, Sanna!"

"I thought it was interesting!"

"Yeah, but you're weird"

"That's true", Sanna admitted and started poking on the recorder with her wand.

"Sanne, stop giggling or there'll be no surprise!" Petra whispered and elbowed her friend in the side. As she nervously looked around in the Great Hall where the Hogwarts students were eating breakfast.

"Well, they don't know what I'm giggling about. And from the look on your face I'd say they think it's because of you looking funny", Sanne choked. Petra was about to answer when Sanna looked up and with a stern look she whispered,

"Alright, be normal now! Three, two, one…" Suddenly the whole hall was filled with music and a chirpy voice sang loudly about how her mother wanted to know when her daughter was going to live her life right and she had answered 'girls just want to have fun'. All around in the hall the students looked up from where they sullenly had contemplated the day before them, Monday of all pains, and started to look around in search for the responsible person. Everywhere a reflection of the same surprise as in their own faces met them. As on cue the students turned towards the headmaster who shrugged and Petra swore later that she had seen a smile behind the white beard.

"Oh, my stomach hurts! Did you see McGonagall's face when she realized she would have to teach with 'I wanna dance with somebody' as background? Merlin!"

"I thought the best was when Flitwick gave up trying to make a soundproof charm and started humming in tune with Tony Basil in 'Mickey'"

"I liked Sinistra's dance!"

"You think we should turn it off now?"

"Nah, it stops by itself at twelve"

"It's four hours until twelve"

All the answer she got was two maniac laughs.

"Alright I get it. Stop it, you sound like drowning ducks! Let's dance instead!"

"Who picked this song?" Petra stopped dead in the middle of a pirouette.

"Me did!" Sanna said and sang loudly "_I want candy, I want candy!_"

The door banged open and Draco Malfoy entered.

"Turn it off!"

"_I know a guy who's tough but sweet, he's so fine he can't be beat_?" Sanna kept singing and spun as she innocently regarded the upset boy in the doorway.

"We haven't done anything. We're just as annoyed with this as everyone else", Petra declared but the point was totally lost as Sanne joined Sanna in the middle and chorused,

"_You're the guy, what the doctor ordered, so sweet you make my mouth water_" Petra shrugged and smirked at the Malfoy.

"Stop being so boring and high and mighty. Come and dance!" Sanna called happily and blinked at him knowing fully well that he would say NO. Sanne started laughing at his appalled face and Petra frowned.

"Have you ever done something totally crazy in your life?" she asked.

"Of course not!" Sanne sobered up from being a shaking heap on Sanna's bed.

"NEVER?"

"Malfoys don't…" The three girls exchanged looks and nodded.

"We still have three and an half hour."

"Candy _on the beach, there's nothing better but I like candy when he sluffs his sweater"_ Sanna dragged him into the room as Sanne sent a locking charm on the door.

"This was…" He began and three voices cut in.

"Fun?"

"Crazy?"

"The best day of your life?"

"…completely undignified." He finished and simultaneously, three pillows hit him.

"Surrender, Malfoy, we're three and you're just one, admit that you had a fun night!"

"Alright, alright! I guess it was a bit entertaining!"

"Ha!" Sanna burst out from her place on his knees and Sanne nodded where she sat at his right arm. Petra occupied the left.

"Can I leave now? And when does this ear-torture stop?"

"No. And behave or we'll make it last the whole term!"  
"And we'll sell the only thing that helps for escaping it – expensive!" He tried to rise but was firmly nailed to the floor by the three girls.

"What is it?" He groaned as a particularly loud version of Footloose began.

"Earplugs!"

"He really wanted those earplugs."

"Yeah, this will cover our chocolate fund for three months, at least!" Petra had started to calculate as fast as Draco Malfoy had disappeared through the door contently deaf and with two extra pairs of earplugs in his pocket.

"Think we should have told him how he looked?"

"Nah, he'll discover it."

"But will he get over it?"

"Maybe. Anyway we could just remind him that he dances _awfully _good to 80's music if he complains."

Their laughs mixed with the last song of the day, 'The Best' and Tina Turner's voice lulled them to sleep.

A/N: Lol. At least _we _think this is funny.


End file.
